


Miss Me?

by ArchangelRoman



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Ghost!Alaric, Humanity!Damon, M/M, Romance-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelRoman/pseuds/ArchangelRoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Veil comes down and Alaric returns. Damon couldn't be happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> In the process of finishing up my "Talk To You Later (Call Me Again)" fic, this idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. Tbh, a lot of ideas popped into my head, but none as persistent or as impulsive as this one. Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, however I do so enjoy manipulating them for my own fulfillment and that of those that take the time to read my work.

“Miss me?”

Damon looked up in surprise. That voice. It couldn’t be that voice. Damon knew for a fact that he would never be hearing that voice again. And yet... 

“Alaric,” Damon chokes. 

Alaric smiles in all his undead glory; completely normal. “Hey,” he says and steps around the table. 

Damon just stares. He knew the veil was coming down, but for Alaric to be standing there in front of him. He was overcome with emotion and did the only thing he thought logical in that moment. With the speed only a vampire could possess, he lunged forward and smashed his lips against his former lover. 

Alaric responds in kind, using his new, enhanced strength to press Damon closer to him. Reaching down, Alaric grabs Damon’s ass and pulls him up, slotting their bodies together better. Parting his lips, Alaric allows Damon’s tongue into his mouth. 

Suddenly Damon’s back hits the floor, Alaric straddling his waist and planting biting kisses down his neck. Damon moans pulls Alaric to his lips again. “I’ve missed you so much,” Damon confesses when his lips are no longer busy. 

Alaric’s eyes soften a shade, no longer a starving man, but a man in love. “I’ve missed you too,” Alaric whispered, suddenly feeling vulnerable. “I watched over you as much as I could from the Other Side.” 

Damon tries not to smile but doesn’t succeed. “You did?” 

Alaric nods, “I did.” Suddenly Alaric leans back, still straddling Damon’s waist. Despite being bigger than the older vampire, Damon doesn’t seem to complain. In fact, Alaric wiggles and he _knows_ Damon doesn’t mind. “I tried to hold your hand, or wipe away your tears,” Alaric says with a chuckle lacking humor. “I tried to pick up a glass and join you, but I couldn’t. I wanted your suffering to be over.” 

Damon reaches up and pulls Alaric down to kiss him. When the kiss finally breaks, Damon meets Alaric’s eyes. “But you’re here now,” Damon says, “that’s all that matters.” 

Alaric opens his mouth to protest the fact that he’ll be there for very long, but Damon’s silent plead stalls him. Instead, he takes Damon’s mind off it, the way he usually does. 

The weight on top of Damon is gone in a flash. When he sits up, he sees that Alaric is on the other side of the table, pouring brown liquid into two glasses. “Bourbon,” Damon states—but it’s more of a question--when he walks up to the table. 

Alaric nods, “Bourbon, and then I’ll fuck you so good that I ruin you for everyone else.” 

Damon’s eyes widen and the blood he has in his system crawls up his neck and rests in his cheeks. “Is that a promise?” Damon asks, trying to play unfazed. He’s not kidding either of them. 

Alaric shakes his head in response, “It’s a promise.” Grabbing the glasses and vamp speeding over to Damon, Alaric stops in front of Damon and offers the elder vampire one of the glasses. “You’ll find that I’ve had a lot of time on the Other Side to fantasize about the things I want to do to you.” 

In a hurry, Damon finishes all of his bourbon to the very last drop and Alaric watches him whilst sipping on his own. When Damon is finished, he sets the glass on the table and looks at Alaric expectantly, to which the stronger vampire arches a brow. 

“I’m finished,” Damon states the obvious. “I’m ready to be wrecked.” 

Alaric smiles and then finishes off his own drink. When he sets his cup down, his eyes meets Damon and Alaric’s grin sends shivers through Damon. “Prove it.” 

Damon takes off with vampire speed, disappearing up the stairs and into his room. Alaric grins and then follows seconds later, getting up the stairs faster than Damon did. 

When Alaric enters the room, Damon is just kicking off the last article of clothing and lies back on the bed, legs spread so Alaric can fit between them perfectly. 

Alaric takes some time to admire Damon’s body; the defined muscle in his narrow hips, arms, and abdomen. In a second or two, Alaric is undressed and slotting into place between Damon’s parted legs. 


End file.
